Don't let me be lonely
by loopyfanwriter
Summary: George is left feeling broken after the death of his twin. And he takes comfort anywhere he can get it, even in the arms of a girl he doesnt love.


A/N: I thought of James Taylor's "don't let me be lonely" as I wrote this. Reviews appreciated!

George lay there quietly feeling the slow breathing of the woman lying on top of him. It was a comforting presence. To feel the warmpth of her body made him realize how very human he was. If Fred had only felt this, how vulnerable it was to have someone so close, than he and Fred would never have gone off to Hogwarts to battle and Fred would be alive, and George would not be lying in the arms of the woman he didn't love.

Fred was a foul git for leaving him behind.

She lie listening to him sigh. She didn't know exactly why she was there other than to comfort George Weasley, someone she'd always admired from afar. She hadnt known either Weasley well, only from what she'd seen and heard, it was difficult to know others outside of her house.

She pondered on why he would want her there, she wasn't beautiful like Cho Chang, or a great quidditch player like Angelina Johnson, she wasn't smart like Hermione Granger or devious and whitty like Alicia Spinnit, she didn't have a commanding presence like Janet MacAfee, Slytherin Head Girl. She was an inconsequential alumnus of Hufflepuff.

She had been so shocked when she had seen George that afternoon, one eared and gloomy . In all the years she'd seen him he'd been laughing, smirking, or have a devious grin on his face, and right beside him would be Fred with the same expression.

When she'd heard of the battle at Hogwarts and the deaths she was shocked to hear Fred's name; she hadn't attended his funeral as that would've been awkward since she hadn't know him outside of the classroom.

But George was a complete mystery to her and the interest he took in her had been odd if not a little creepy. When he accidentally brushed up against her arm at the shop he asked her if she would come by later that night. Not knowing what else to say she said yes. Perhaps her crush had finally taken notice of her, than again probebly not.

She looked up into George's nearly closed eyelids and frowned. She had been more than shocked when he had taken off his shirt and asked her to do the same. At first she had just stared at him as he got into the bed but then he looked at her and said please in such a tone that she couldn't refuse him and she undressed as well before sliding next to him.

Nothing was sexual, a reason she didn't feel guilty. All he wanted was to feel her skin; he would run his hands up and down her arms, legs, neck, any part of her he could reach. It was a comfort no one in his family could give.

George startled awake as she felt her roll off him, out of reach, disturbing the peace he'd had. He rolled onto his side and pressed his bare chest against her curled body, he needed to feel that contact.

She felt disgusted with herself at being so weak as to let him get so close; she knew he didn't give a damn about her or her feelings. So why did he need her? She wasn't anyone of importance, she knew the only reason he even remembered her name because she had screamed at Oliver Wood during a practice game for being an incomprehensible ass. He and Fred had even given her a high five for it afterwards.

But now, now nearly four years later she was lying in his bed with his hand stroking her stomach, his breath heavy on her shoulder. She couldn't do it anymore. Enough was enough.

She sat up, once again breaking the contact and began to get up.

Fred shot up and frantically grabbed for her. "Don't go!" He pleaded as she scanned the room for her top.

She turned and looked at his face. His desperation showing in his voice, that scared her.

"I-please stay,"

She searched his eyes wanting to know why he wanted her of all people to keep him company. His eyes showed everything, all the loneliness, fear, pain, unhappiness he felt with his twin's absence. His eyes made her stay.

She sank onto his chest again feeling his heart racing in his chest, his arms circling around her tightly.

"Don't leave me,"

She looked into his eyes again and saw him staring back at her. Eyes that needed someone to care, someone that didn't have to. He needed her.

"I wont," she managed to whisper taking her hand and gently stroking the hair behind his ear.

George relaxed at her words. He didn't love her, he wouldn't ever love her, but maybe, just maybe she could save him, if only for a little while.


End file.
